Froster R.C.C.:
Froster R.C.C. By Mystic Stag A Froster is a Master Psychic that has the extraordinary ability to manipulate and control ice in amazing ways. These psychics can use their abilities to create ice out of thin air or freeze liquids at a blink of an eye. Often using ice for armor or defense, the Froster has become one of the most difficult psychics to harm. While the attacks of the Froster are not as powerful as the Burster or Zapper, the Froster is definitely the most feared. The Froster is not a very common sight, with only a thousand or less surviving in North America. They are a much more common sight in Russia or Canada. It is believed that the Froster originated in Canada or Russia due to the extreme cold temperatures it can get to. Due to the rarity of this psychic, they often lay low and keep themselves away from the Coalition. No one in the Coalition knows of their existence, (or so they say) and if they ever find out, they will most likely kill on sight (thinking the Froster is a D-Bee or other supernatural force). Unknown to all but Joseph Prosek and a few trusted advisors, the Coalition has begun testing the usefulness and abilities of the Froster on the field. There are only five Frosters that have shown themselves loyal to the Coalition. The other twenty went AWOL and were hunted down. They found and killed thirteen. They tortured two. Only five ex-Coalition Frosters are alive today. Although the Frosters have been a failure, the ones that are still loyal to the Coalition are some of Prosek’s favorite soldiers. With their incredible defensive capabilities, Frosters are an extremely powerful addition to any army, group, or mercenary company. Special Froster R.C.C. Abilities 1. Impervious to Cold and Ice/Water Attacks: '''The Froster has a light bluish aura that resembles frost covering him and whatever he is wearing. It makes him (and whatever he is wearing) completely impervious to cold. Also, water and ice attacks inflict no damage to the Froster. A Froster has no penalties to sight when in a blizzard or similar ice storm. Fire attacks inflict one and a half damage to the Froster and any armor he/she may be wearing. Duration: Constant. ISP Cost: None '''2. Resistance to Physical Attacks: '''The Froster takes only ½ damage from physical (SDC only) attacks, including bullets, knives and blunt weapons. This is due to the cells in the Froster being "frozen". This does not apply to any armor he/she may be wearing. '''3. Ice Armor: '''The Froster freezes the moisture in the air around him/her and creates thick ice pads that give the psychic an additional 50 MDC +5 MDC per additional level. (It even has a helmet.) It can resemble anything the psychic wants, but will always have the same MDC and be a clear-blue color. Often the more diabolic Frosters create spikes or hooks on their shoulders. The armor inflicts an additional 2D6 to SDC damage when punching or in hand to hand combat attacks. The armor regenerates at a rate of 1D4x10 per minute. Range: Self Duration: 3 minutes per level of experience ISP Cost: 10 '''4. Icy Blast: '''The Froster creates a slight gust of wind and moisture, which frosts up windows, portals, cameras, and optic sensors that can impair vision/readings. -5 to strike, parry, and dodge until frost is cleaned away (1 melee action) or melts (4 melees in temps above freezing). Opponent may attempt to dodge the blast (treat blast as an energy bolt for dodging rules). Range: 50 feet Bonuses: Froster is +1 to strike with the blast Damage: Special (see above) ISP Cost: 2 '''5. Ice Ball: '''The psychic creates a fist sized ice ball that, when thrown, can inflict Mega-Damage! It is hurled at great velocity, and right before ice strikes, a light blue field appears around it. (Treat it like an energy attack for dodging rules.) Range: 175 ft, +20 ft per level of experience. Duration: Instant; counts as 1 melee attack Bonuses: +2 to strike, double damage to water elementals or similar creatures Damage: anywhere from 2D6-6D6 SDC, or 2D4 MDC ISP Cost: 2 for SDC, 4 for MDC '''6. Freeze: '''The character can completely freeze a gun, limb or even an entire humanoid body in ice, causing major penalties and problems for the opponent. The Froster’s most useful attack, it can be used for comical and interesting situations. The Froster can encase a small gun or a hand sized object in one melee. The ice needs to take 2D4 MD to break off. If the breaking attack does more than 5 MDC over the limit, there is a 50% chance of inflicting the frozen object with ½ the original strike’s damage. A larger, stronger encasing can cover an arm, a head, leg or other similar sized object can be done but counts as 2 melee attacks, and has 20 MDC. (Weighs 100lbs, renders limb useless.) A frozen leg reduces speed by ½, a frozen arm reduces strike and parry bonuses by ½. An encased head will suffocate its victim in 2 minutes, unless the victim doesn’t have to breathe air or is wearing full environmental suit with oxygen supply. If this is the case, they are effectively blind. A computerized targeting system will make these blind penalties ½ed. An unprotected body part (unarmored) will take frostbite damage, inflicting 1D4 SDC damage for every minute encased. Encasing an entire humanoid body takes 4 melee attacks, but will completely immobilize the average humanoid, borg, or human-sized power armor. It is about 600 pounds of sheer weight on the body. The encasement must receive 60 MD to be broken. 10 MD over and the rules previous will apply (instead of 5 MD over). Characters with a supernatural PS of 40 or higher can break out in 1D4 melees. The same suffocation and blindness rules apply if the psychic chooses to encase the head. Range: Touch-8ft, +1 ft per 2 levels of experience Duration: Special; see above Damage: Special; see above ISP Cost:10 for small object; 15 for limb-sized object; 30 for humanoid '''7. Freeze Liquid: '''The Froster can freeze any liquid to be a solid block of material. The character can freeze 4800 cubic feet per level of experience (roughly the size of a small pond). Also, the character may create a slick of ice on the ground up to 400 square feet per level of experience. Range: 100 feet +20 feet per level of experience Duration: Instant, counts as 1 melee attack/action. Lasts for 10 minutes per level. Effect: 50% chance anyone suddenly caught on the ice slips (loses 2 melee actions), if not, then characters on it are -5 strike (not including Modern Weapons), parry and dodge. To not have penalties, characters must move at ½ speed. ISP Cost: 6 ISP '''8. Walk on Water: '''Character can walk on water indefinitely. '''9. Create Ice: '''The character can create ice in any shape. Often, they create pillars and ride them up as they are creating. The Froster can create one cubic yard of ice per level of experience, weighing around 500lbs. The psychic can make it as small as a snowflake or as large as the block. Each block has 20 MDC (half the block has half MDC, etc.). One in front of the other accumulates MDC. It will melt in an above freezing temp in 10 minutes. The psychic may also create a weapon (usually takes the form of a mace or club) that can inflict 3D6 SDC max. Range: Touch-5 feet Damage: 1D4-3D6 SDC Duration: Takes 2 melee actions for anything up to 1 block, 2 actions for each block after. Lasts for about 10 minutes. ISP Cost: 6 ISP per block. '''Ice dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Ice Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Ice weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int'Ice sword'= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int Soul freeze= < 5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + freeze opponent into a 20ft block of ice no act 20act +1d10/act Ice blast= <15> 1d10*10/lv or freeze opponent into a 20ft block of ice no act 20act +1d10/act '10. Can Select 4 Minor Psionic Powers: '''Characters may select 3 minor psionic powers from the Healing or Sensitive categories. May take Psi-Sword (which takes the form of an icicle-like blade) for the cost of 3 of the minor psionic powers. Gets 1 minor power at levels 4, 7, 13, 15. '''11. ISP: '''Roll 3D4x10 plus ME attribute number. Gets 10 ISP per level of experience. Gains ISP back at rate of 2 hours of activities, 12 hours of rest. '''12. Saving Throw vs. Psionic Attack: '''10 or higher versus psionic attack. '''13. PPE: '''Due to lifelong psionic study, the character has been expended. Base is 2D6. '''14. RCC Bonuses: '+2 parry, +2 roll with punch/fall/impact, + 4 vs. horror factor, +1 dodge. Within 1 mile of a ley line, duration and range of all powers are increased by 50%. Within 1 mile of a nexus point, duration, range and damage of powers are doubled. 'Froster Psychic R.C.C. ' 'Player’s Note: '''The Froster is an individual hardened by the wilderness who does not care much for civilization and large cities. They are usually quiet, but when engaged in combat can become vicious and merciless. A principled alignment is not recommended. '''Alignment Restrictions: '''None, but tend to be selfish or Aberrant evil. '''Attribute Requirements: '''None, but a high ME is suggested. '''Race Restrictions: '''Mostly (95%) human, the rest are human like D-Bees. '''R.C.C. Skills: ' Speaks American and one language of choice (+30%) Detect Ambush (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Pilot: One of choice (+5%) W.P.: One of choice Radio: Basic (+10%) Hand to Hand: Expert (may be upgraded to Martial Arts or Assassin if evil at cost of one "other" skill. '''R.C.C. Related Skills: '''At first level, the character can select five skills from the list below. Plus one skill (starts at level 1) at levels 4, 8, and 13 Communications: Any Cowboy: None Domestic: Any (+5%) Electrical: None Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic or Automotive Medical: First Aid only (+10%) Military: None Physical: Any, +5% where applicable Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: None Science: Math only (+5%) Technical: Any (+10%) W.P.s: Any Wilderness: Any (+15%) '''Secondary Skills: '''Character selects seven Secondary skills from the previous list, excluding those marked "None". No bonus in parenthesis applicable. One additional Secondary skill (starts at level 1) at levels 3, 6, 9, 14. '''Standard Equipment: '''Traveling clothes, light MDC body armor, sleeping bag, backpack, belt, 2 canteens, 2 large sacks, 1D4 small sacks, tinted goggles, food rations for 2 weeks, air filter, hiking-type boots, personal items. Weapons include a knife, two energy pistols of choice, two non energy weapons of choice (probably non MD). Vehicle includes non-hover vehicles, souped up motorcycles, etc. '''Money: '''Starts out with 2D6x100 credits and one black market item that will get 1D6x1000 credits. '''Cybernetics: '''Hates cybernetics and will only get them to survive. Prefers to "tough out" potentially fatal injuries. Category:Palladium Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Psionics Category:Rifts